


Clark Kenting It

by Nicnac



Category: Smallville
Genre: Gen, Humor, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicnac/pseuds/Nicnac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex comes to the obvious conclusion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clark Kenting It

**Author's Note:**

> The term "Clark Kenting" comes from TV Tropes and more or less refers to the amazing ability of many superheroes to hide their secret idenity with a paper thin disguise.

Lex Luthor was quickly coming to the conclusion that everyone in the world was insane. Either that or they were all deeply stupid. And, as much as much as Lex hated crazy people, it was still the lesser of two evils.

But, regardless of whether it was insanity or stupidity the fact remained that Lex, despite only having a half a years-worth of memory under his belt, was apparently the only one on the planet capable of adding one two and three together.

Fact One: The most reliable way to get in contact with Superman was to ask Kent. True, there were a number of different ways to get Superman’s attention all with varying degrees of success. Falling out of or off of a building was more likely to work than screaming for help, but less likely than going after Lois Lane. But the only way to be 100% sure to contact Superman is to talk to Kent.

Fact Two: Kent and Superman had never been in the same place at the same time. This by itself wouldn’t be that surprising; there were a lot of people in Metropolis and the chances of any given two meeting were slim to none. But when you factor in the fact that Kent was, with the possible exception of Lane, the go-to reporter for Superman news, it became decidedly stranger.

Fact Three: Clark Kent, reporter for the Daily Planet, and Superman, Metropolis’s resident alien, looked practically identical. And dark hair, light eyes, over six foot and built like a Greek god? Not exactly a common look. Granted, they had different mannerisms and body language, but Lex would be damned if someone thought they could fool him with a pair of glasses and a slouch.

The obvious conclusion? Clark Kent was Superman.

Of course at this point Lex wasn’t sure what he wanted to with this information. He certainly wasn’t going to tell anyone, if they were too stupid or insane to figure it out then Lex wasn’t going to help them. Lex could go after him, he and Superman were starting to build a fair amount of animosity, but tormenting a mild-manner reporter didn’t exactly appeal. There was also the option of trying to use his loved ones against him, but Lex preferred to keep their battles personal. Besides Lane got kidnapped/threatened/injured/nearly killed on a bi-weekly basis, so clearly not an effective plan even if he wanted to follow through on it. 

In the end Lex decided to do nothing with the information at this point. He knew, in case it was ever important in the future, but for now the knowledge was enough. After all, knowledge is power.


End file.
